


Triptych (The Three Hares)

by KatieHavok



Series: Chiaroscuro [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), 69 + 1, Accidental Plot, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And They All Benefit From It, Blow Jobs, Daisy Chaining, Dom/sub Undertones, It's Just A Sex Pile, Multi, Newt Scamander is a Dork, OT3, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, PWP without Porn, Polyamory Negotiations, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-OT3, Protective Tina Goldstein, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Skin Hunger, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: He stiffens at that, and she breaks the kiss to meet his eyes. “It’s okay,” Tina soothes, and the low, smoky timbre of her voice curls around him, setting his nerve-endings alight. “I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, Percy. It’s fine.” The endearment makes him blink as stupid, tender affection swells within him, until he reaches up to take her wrists, urging her hands to his collar and lower.“I don’t mind,” he rumbles and looks past her to Newt, who has shrugged out of his suit jacket and waistcoat. He hangs them over the back of a chair and tosses aside his bow tie before standing behind Tina, his hands falling to her shoulders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time attempting both OT3 _and_ anything verging into slash territory. I'm not really sure how I feel about this piece, but I'm offering it up to you humbly in hopes that I won't be panned too badly.

*

It is Auror Goldstein who finds him, partnered with a wizard wearing a poisonous blue greatcoat, its collar flipped carelessly against the persistent February cold.

Percival Graves is closer to madness than he cares to admit when his prison is discovered, and he clings to them both (the man has a face he _knows_ , and it puts him instantly at ease) with a survivors’ panicky clutch all the way to St. Toothaker’s. There, the two stand beside his bed in silent solidarity as potions are tipped down his throat, wounds are healed, and initial inquiries are made.

He sleeps with the help of a potion, and when he awakes he feels much better—at least until President Picquery arrives. There is sympathy wrapped in condemnation within her eyes, and he realizes that his time with MACUSA is forever marked. She makes polite inquiry after his health, and he answers in monosyllables and grunts, constantly aware of the mild gaze of the freckled wizard across the room, standing as his sentinel and shield.

Goldstein eventually comes to relieve Scamander, and the subconscious way they carry themselves around each other makes something within Graves relax. Their bodies _sway_ toward each other, hips angled outward, and their hands are always reaching out to touch. The British wizard makes easy eye contact with the American witch, something he actively avoided around Graves, and Percival watches with interest as their fingers make light, fleeting contact, neither of them seeming to be consciously aware of the touch.

_Well, that’s good, then,_ he thinks, fondly recalling Goldstein’s awkwardly obvious crush on him, and closes his eyes.

*

Graves anticipated apathy and judgment when returning to MACUSA, but the breadth and depth of scorn sent his way by people he is nominally in charge of still manages to astound him. He spends as much time issuing reprimands and quelling rumors in his first week as he does actually _working_ , and the way his employees _flinch_ away from him when he’s near, as if he himself were Grindelwald and Graves the disguise, haunts him well after he’s gone home to kick off his boots and nurse a glass of whiskey.

Goldstein is one of the few who treats him no differently. If anything, she’s much calmer around Graves now that she’s earned herself a mate, a steady presence at his back that does not condone or condemn her co-workers. She is stalwart and capable, and he finds himself leaning on her more and more as days turn to weeks, then to months, and still, the tension persists.

She and her sister invite him around to dinner after a time, sensing a need for him to get away. He resists at first, but he is still a man, and he is realizing (he can admit it in private, if to no one else) that he is _lonely_ : Picquery treats him like a novelty; his Aurors treat him with grudging respect; there hasn’t been a woman in years. Even Theseus Scamander no longer writes though he must be aware of his brother working directly with Graves while in the States, and that rejection stings worse than all the others.

They make a roast the first time he comes to dinner, and he swears it’s the best thing he’s ever put in his mouth. Tina (for she _is_ simply Tina now; they evolved past ‘Graves’ and ‘Goldstein’ months ago) and her Mr. Scamander—”Oh, please - call me Newt!”—are openly and easily affectionate with each other, and they each shake his hand when they part ways that evening.

He lingers over the contact, and they both kindly pretend not to notice.

His second visitation heralds a roast chicken and a bottle of good white wine; the third features pasta and salad and the best damn bread in the city, compliments of a No-Maj bakery.

He soaks in the company as much as the food, surviving as he is off his bachelor cooking. He lingers to admire the easy way Newt and Tina touch each other—sometimes a quick hug or a kiss. Most of all, he cherishes the way they touch _him_ : fleeting contact made when passing the potatoes, a brushed or squeezed arm over some bit of exciting news, and always with the handshakes at the end of the evening, now accompanied by a tender pat.

*

There comes the inevitable day when he and MACUSA part ways, quietly and without fanfare. Picquery accepts his resignation with a regally inclined head, and the fact that she makes no effort to plead with him to _stay_ , more than anything else in the almost-year since he’s returned, convinces him that this is the right choice.

He goes home to drown his relief in a bottle and doesn’t leave until weeks later, when Tina and Newt come by to invite him to their New Year’s Eve party. He accepts without condition or hesitation, and when Tina hugs him before leaving, he clings to her with a desperation he _hates_.

Newt calmly watches them embrace before stepping into their space, laying a work-hardened hand between Percival’s shoulder blades as an offer of steady comfort.

They are both kind enough to pretend he isn’t crying, and there’s a new softness in their gazes when they finally bid farewell.

The open affection is still there when he shows up on New Year’s Eve, wearing his best suit and with his hair carefully combed back. Newt and Tina are similarly dressed—she in a slinky dress that _should_ be illegal, he in a brown suit with an updated cut—and they take turns dancing as they nibble finger food and knock back fancy cocktails.

Tina’s sister is missing, and she waves this away when Percival asks her about it before thrusting a drink into his hand.

Newt and Tina kiss at midnight, wrapped around each other as they sway together gently in the center of the living room. Percival tries his hardest not to stare, but they are truly _beautiful_ in the low candlelight, and there’s no mistaking the love and affection as their fingers press and dance, sealed at the lips and ignorant to the wider world.

They part after a time and turn as one to eye him. He’s sprawled on their couch, pleasantly sober despite the amount of alcohol they’ve all consumed. Tina looks at Newt before tilting her head with a curiously raised eyebrow. He nods without hesitation and watches after her when she crosses the room to the couch. She reaches down to touch Percival’s lip before depositing herself in his lap, and he’s too stunned to resist when she kisses him—her lips tasting of wine and lipstick, with an earthier undertone he suspects may be Newt.

Shocked, his eyes fly to Newt, who has moved closer to them. He’s standing easily, arms held loosely at his side as he watches their interactions with vested academic interest. Tina deepens the kiss, and Percival shrugs internally before closing his eyes in surrender. She squeezes his wrist and he tentatively loops his arms around her, delighting inwardly when she hums before sucking the taste of whiskey directly off his tongue. The wet-velvet feel of her mouth wrenches a groan from his throat, and she makes a low, hungry sound before sliding her fingers beneath his collar.

He stiffens at that, and she breaks the kiss to meet his eyes. “It’s okay,” Tina soothes, and the low, smoky timbre of her voice curls around him, setting his nerve-endings alight. “I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, Percy. It’s fine.” The endearment makes him blink as stupid, tender affection swells within him, until he reaches up to take her wrists, urging her hands to his collar and lower.

“I don’t mind,” he rumbles and looks past her to Newt, who has shrugged out of his suit jacket and waistcoat. He hangs them over the back of a chair and tosses aside his bow tie before standing behind Tina, his hands falling to her shoulders.

“Are you alright with this?” He asks plainly. Graves thinks about it for a moment, distracted by the press and pull of Tina opening his shirt buttons.

“As long as you are,” he answers and is rewarded with a small smile.

Tina kisses him deeply before contributing to the discussion. “We’d like to take you to bed,” she murmurs as she presses hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of his throat. “You don’t have to touch Newt if you don’t want to, that’s fine. But we’d like to do this with you if you’re okay with it.” She stops kissing him, withdrawing her hands from his skin to allow him to think with a clear head.

Newt reaches down to take her hand, and they share a smile before turning to him. Graves looks from one to the other, admiring the contrast of Tina’s pale, slender fingers against Newt’s scarred, work-calloused ones, and wonders how they’d _both_ feel against his skin. Pleasant goosebumps ripple over his body, and he shivers in anticipation before reaching to cover their hands with his own, a curl of tentative heat starting low in his belly.

“I think I’d like to try,” he decides, and their matching smiles are all for _him_.

They move as a unit to the bedroom, where Graves and Newt strip themselves by tacit, unspoken agreement before turning their combined attention to Tina. Percival is wholly unsurprised to find that Newt’s body is just as scarred as his hands and that his freckles really _are_ everywhere; then Tina’s mouth is on his, her hands dusting over his chest and back and sides as she kisses him, and he forgets all about Newt in the wonder that is her lips and tongue and touch.

The men work together to get her dress off of her, laying it aside reverently before focusing on her skin. Graves uses his lips to push her slip over her shoulders before claiming her in a deep kiss, while Newt pools himself at her feet to detach the satin ribbon of her garters. He peels off her stockings while kissing the stem of her legs, and Percival swallows her moan when he moves behind her, allowing her to rock her tight bottom against the juncture of his legs.

He seeks and receives permission to touch her before palming and cupping her breasts as Newt kisses a slow path up her inner thigh. Percival knows when Newt has reached his destination when Tina produces another delicious sound, her body swaying into his as Newt guides one of her legs over his shoulder. Percival takes her weight happily, sliding an arm around her waist as he slits open his eyes to watch Newt’s shaggy head pressed between her thighs. He looks up past her stomach and breasts to watch her face, his blue gaze open and worshipful in a way that should be uncomfortable to witness but _isn’t_ , and she buries her fingers in his hair with a murmured iteration of his name before moaning loudly.

Newt tongues her sex with practiced confidence, inspiring moans and sighs as he tastes her. Not wishing to be outdone, Percival squeezes her small breasts before pinching her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. She gasps in delight when he flows around her to suck her nipple between his lips, making a game of seeing just how much of her breast he can fit in his mouth (quite a bit of it, as it turns out; they really are quite small, though perfectly shaped) before releasing her skin with a wet pop.

He smirks at her until she hauls him in for a truly indecent kiss, and he recognizes the tremors that take her frame only moments before she gasps and pants into his mouth, her body rocked with orgasm. Tina sighs and clutches him as she comes down, her arm sliding around Newt’s shoulders when he stands to join them, casually wiping his mouth. “Thank you,” she tells him and kisses her flavor from his soulful lips before turning to Percival. She kisses him, and he laps unashamedly at the sweet and visceral tang of her release before turning to Newt.

“Lucky fellow,” he murmurs, and the other man flushes, the freckles on his cheeks suddenly backlit in red. Tutting, Tina reaches down to circle him, and Graves leans his forehead against her shoulder to swallow a moan when she strokes him curiously.

“Gentlemen, there’s to be none of that,” she admonishes them gently and reaches down to take Newt in her other hand. He moans at the brush of her fingers, and Tina kisses him deeply while stroking them both, falling into a matching rhythm as Newt cradles her face and jaw and Graves runs his teeth along her neck and shoulder.

She uses her hold on their cocks to lead them to the bed, smirking coyly when she pushes Newt onto the mattress before following him. He goes willingly when she directs him to fold his freckled body by her head as she lays on her back, using her lust-heavy eyes and fingers to urge Percival over her. “It’s okay,” she murmurs as she parts her thighs, allowing him to move between them. “I want to feel you inside me.”

He exhales shakily, taking a moment to savor and process her words before pulling her close by her pale thighs. Percival delights in her happy moan when she turns her head to wrap her lips around Newt’s length, humming as he rubs the tip of his cock over her seam teasingly before nudging her clit. She moans around Newt until he reaches trembling hands to sweep her hair out of her face, murmuring adorations as she collapses her cheeks. He groans, and Percival shakes himself out of his momentary trance before centering his thumb over her, brushing her clit while sliding into her jungle heat.

Percival takes a long moment to calm himself once she’s wrapped around him, thinking past _tight wet hot I am going to die from this_ to press her clit harder, hissing through his teeth when she quivers around him. Tina makes a questioning sound after a few moments, rocking her hips in invitation, until he slides both hands to her lethal curves to _hang on_ as he starts to move against her, building a rhythm.

She moans beautifully when he finds his groove, transferring a hand to fist the sheets as he fucks her into the mattress.

Newt cradles her skull with one hand as he thrusts shallowly into her mouth, the other sliding over her chest and stomach to toy with her clit. Percival rolls his head forward, mouth falling open as he watches his cock disappear in her, the way her cunt swells and reddens as he urges her closer to the brink, and the contrast of Newt’s clever fingers. He groans long and low when she frees Newt’s cock with a wet sound to moan freely, her head digging into the mattress as she coils, arching beneath him. Newt unfolds his wiry frame to cradle her breast with one hand while nuzzling her, murmuring adorations into her mouth between deep kisses. Percival squeezes his eyes shut as he hurtles toward the edge.

Tina’s fingernails suddenly sink into his thighs, and he opens his eyes to find her gaze heavy and dark upon him, her kiss-swollen lips parted on heady words. “I’m gonna come,” she breathes, and her fingers dig in as she holds his gaze over the expanse of Newt’s back, who’s dipped his head to lather her breast and stomach with kisses as his fingers press faster. Percival reaches for her hand, and she threads their fingers together tightly before gasping, her stomach quivering. “Percy, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—!”

Her back snaps as she clenches, sustained, taut pressure giving way to rhythmic spasming as she dissolves around him. He presses deeply into her, rutting as his own release snarls out of him, realizing a split-second too late that he hasn’t been granted permission for _this_ part of it. His joints and muscles unhinge at the height of it, and he sags against Newt’s battered back as he makes shocked blowing sounds, rendered temporarily incoherent by the sheer _ferocity_ of his orgasm.

Newt reaches out to steady him as Tina rolls her shoulders and smiles widely. “That was wonderful,” she promises while reaching up to stroke his damp cheek, and Percival drops his head in thanks before slowly climbing off of her. He withdraws with a wince, only to watch in horror as a thick trail of come spurts behind him, clinging to her folds and spreading in a pearly puddle beneath her.

His expression must give him away because Newt clasps his shoulder lightly as Tina giggles. “Give me a word of warning next time,” she says dryly, “and I’ll make sure to use a spell to clean up first.”

The other man huffs a breath of laughter before bending to kiss her, and Percival carefully doesn’t consider the ramifications of _next time_ when Tina rolls onto her stomach before climbing to her knees, and he and Newt switch places. She encourages him to fold his legs beneath him, inserting her face in his lap with a smile to nuzzle his spent cock when Newt moves behind her, deftly angling her hips.

Percival watches through heavy eyes as Newt touches her in reverent brushes, murmuring sweet nothing’s while positioning himself. She smirks up at him before pressing her hips back, and Percival knows contact has been made when Newt gasps and she sighs in apparent relief.

Tina lightly drags her mouth over his length as she rotates her hips, sighing to encourage him before Newt calmly lays a hand across the small of her back and takes over, pistoning into her smoothly. Percival experiences a renewed stirring of lust as she muffles her sighs and moans in his skin, and she makes a delighted sound before taking him between her lips, chuckling as he snaps to full hardness in an instant before groaning when she _swallows_ him.

Newt drapes himself over her as he dusts her back and shoulders with kisses, one hand clamped to the flare of her hip, the other slipping beneath them to brush between her legs. She takes Percival deep enough to wrench a groan out of him, causing the other man’s easy rhythm to temporarily stutter, and the three share a breathless laugh before Tina pushes herself onto her arms, reaching for him with a mischievous twinkle.

Percival is hot and throbbing again, anxious for attention but more interested in seeing her satisfied, so he moves with the speed that had once rocketed him through the ranks of MACUSA to evade her grasp and slide beneath her, delighting in her excited moan as Newt slows to allow them all a chance to maneuver.

A bit of careful adjustment sees Percival flat on his back, Tina’s cunt alighting his lips, her mouth wrapped around his cock as Newt sinks into her from above. Newt confirms they’re all comfortable before moving again—slowly at first, murmuring _Merlin_ and _Gods, yes Tina_ and _You are magnificent, darling_ as Percival happily laps at her, focusing on her clit to taste, feel and hear her approving sighs as they establish a pleasurable feedback loop. He keeps his eyes open to watch Newt’s freckled length fill her, marveling at the building tension that transmits through his tongue as he hurtles toward his second release.

Tina’s mewls vibrate through Percival when she begins to thrum against his lips, hot and vital as a series of growls spill from Newt’s throat. He concentrates on flicking his tongue faster until his own orgasm blindsides him, groaning as his hips snap into her mouth. Her throat works as she swallows the evidence of his release, until she gasps Newt’s name, her fingernails digging into Percival’s thighs as she trembles above him. He can see the regular contractions pulsing through her as she comes, moaning musically when Newt thrusts a few more times before shuddering and going still, twitching as they ride the peak and slowly descend.

Percival feels her thighs tense around him when she takes Newt’s slumped weight, grumbling good-naturedly before pinching his knee. The couple above him remain locked together as Percival very carefully extracts himself, anxious not to upset their balance as they hold their tenuous position. They wait until he sits up on the other side of the mattress, running a hand through his mussed hair before Newt straightens and withdraws from her, wincing at the inevitable mess that follows behind him.

A flick of scarred fingers sees all three of them cleaned up, sweat drying instantly as bodily fluids disappear. Percival grunts his thanks as Newt sags into the mattress and gathers Tina in his arms, nuzzling the back of her neck. She reaches for him and Percival goes to her willingly, slotting into her other side and completing the triptych. Newt shares a smile with Percival, who is helpless but to smirk back, and Tina kisses them in turn before ruffling their hair as they meld into each other.

“We should do that again,” she eventually murmurs, her body sleep-warm and pleasantly heavy against his. Newt agrees with an inarticulate, pleased-sounding murmur before half-heartedly tugging the blankets over the three of them, careful to reach and tuck the trailing edge around Percival’s shoulder. He tucks his messy head into the notch between Tina’s neck and shoulder before closing his eyes, looking for all the world like a gangling, ginger cat as he drowses, one hand loosely cupping her breast.

Tina turns her bright gaze on Percival, who resists the sudden and inexplicable urge to hide when she smiles softly just for him. “We really _should_ do that again,” she whispers. “You’re welcome to join us, any time you need it. We’re only too happy to have you.” She squeezes Newt, who mumbles agreement, before smirking deviously. “I’ll even call you ‘Mr. Graves’ in bed, if you’d like.”

Gravelly laughter bubbles up and out of his throat, catching him by surprise as he draws senseless shapes over the taut plane of her stomach, nuzzling her hair while closing his eyes. “I think I’d like that a bit _too_ much,” he admits, purposefully not acknowledging her invitation. A thoughtful hum tells him she hasn’t missed the evasion—no surprise there; she always was too keen by half—but she lets it go, for now, falling silent to allow the three of them to rest.

Eventually, they sleep, twisted against each other.

The morning sees a surprising level of ease and companionship between them. The men revolve around Tina, who is their center and lynchpin as they prepare coffee, eggs, and toast. Percival dresses with typical fussiness, Tina kisses the corner of his mouth when Newt shakes his hand, and he leaves to retreat to his brownstone—his shoulders unbowed by the burden of her words as he curiously weighs the implication of their invitation, and using his solitude to wonder how it all changed on him so quickly.

He illuminates the bathroom with his strongest spells, staring at his face in the mirror for longer than is strictly necessary. He looks unmistakably tired and scruffy, and yet...his visage radiates a profound contentment, a deep satisfaction that goes beyond a good fuck and verges suspiciously close to _happiness_.

Percival stares for a long, long time until he no longer recognizing himself. He climbs into bed in the dark, and it isn’t until he’s on the verge of sleep that he realizes he knows the answer: there’s a new and weighty emptiness beside him, and he gives himself an hour, then two to slip into sleep before declaring defeat and climbing out of bed.

Newt answers the door when he knocks, dressed in low-slung pajama bottoms and nothing else. Percival tries hard not to stare at an enticing patch of freckles on the other man’s collarbone, or at the scar hooked across his chest, just over his heart. He finds he’s curious about these things in ways that are new and terrifying, and Newt looks at him with calm, steady eyes before canting his head to the left.

He reaches a calloused hand out to him, and Percival allows it to pull him into the apartment before closing the door gently behind them.

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

Newt takes his jacket without speaking, hanging it on the hook by the door before leading him to the bedroom.

Percival is greeted by the sight of Tina sprawled over the center of the bed, fully nude and touching herself. She grins at him when he stops short, spreading her legs and angling her hips to give him an eyeful as she focuses her movements.

“We were just about to make love,” she explains as Newt sheds his pajamas before climbing onto the bed. “You’re welcome to join us if you’d like. Or you can watch.”

Percival takes a long moment to simply admire them: willowy limbs tangled with weathered ones, alabaster-on-bronze as Newt kneels at her side and kisses her. He breaks his self-induced trance to shed his clothing in quick, jerky movements, kicking them aside before crouching at her feet, awaiting their guidance.

Tina cards her fingers through Newt’s hair as they exchange a long look. She nods, and Newt smiles while sliding his hand the length of her torso, tracing the outline of her sex with scarred fingers before parting it gently. He catches Percival’s eyes for a fleeting moment, dampening his lips before speaking.

“You seemed rather put out that you didn’t have a chance to properly taste her last night,” he murmurs and dips a finger inside to swirl lightly, making her hum. “Would you like to try now?”

“ _Yes,”_ Percival sighs, and tentatively slides his hands along the inner curve of her thighs, earning his own pleased sigh. Newt continues to touch and brush her, circling the bud of her clit until Percival leans close to breathe deeply of her scent, growling in his throat. The other man huffs a pleased breath of laughter while sliding his damp fingers over her stomach to her breasts, rolling her nipples beneath his thumbs while leaning in for a deep kiss.

Tina weaves her fingers through Percival’s hair as he drops kisses over her mound, settling between her thighs to brush, nuzzle and tease until her legs tense around his head, her calves folding over his back.

He waits until she impatiently sighs his name before running his tongue out, parting her gently with his thumbs to delve inside. He knew her clit was sweet enough from the previous evening, despite the bittering effect of his seed; now, pressing his tongue into the cup of her heat, he finds her flavor slightly sweet and slightly salty, distinctively rich and earthy. She moans appreciatively when he flattens his tongue to better sample her, flicking his eyes up to catch her's as she wraps her fingers around Newt’s cock, stroking him in time to Percival’s ministrations.

Percival ruts his hips into the mattress as he pleasures her, utilizing long, showy drags that sweep over her clit until she whines, ruthlessly tugging his hair. Her hips jolt suddenly, and Newt captures her wrists to gently restrain her, kissing her until she moans into his mouth. He drags his lips away from hers to suck on her nipples as she writhes against the mattress, his eyes catching Percival’s when he refocuses on her clit, licking and sucking until she trembles beneath him.

“That’s it,” Newt murmurs, dividing his attention between them. “She _loves_ that, Percival.”

He turns back to Tina, murmuring as he lays on his side to angle his hips toward her. Tina lifts her chin to take Newt into her mouth, sucking him frantically and moaning around his length. Newt releases her trapped hands to drape his arms over her waist, pinning her into place. She gasps while raking her fingernails across his scalp, and Percival hums his thanks before sliding two fingers into her.

Tina releases Newt’s cock to moan freely, head tossing as she thrums beneath their combined weight. A few more well-aimed swipes see her dissolving into orgasm, gasping both their names as she quivers around Percival’s fingers. He growls happily while lapping up the tangy essence that trickles from within, delighting in her spasms until she keens and tries to crawl away, gasping for him to _stop_. He does, nipping the crux of her leg and knee as she catches her breath while Newt kisses her stomach and pets the curve of her hip.

“Okay,” she says eventually, and gently pushes Newt away to sit up. She reaches for Percival, who goes into the welcoming ring of her arms to kiss her, not bothering to wipe her essence from his lips. She tastes herself on him eagerly, making a pleased sound while reaching between them to touch herself.

A hum brings Newt to their side, where Percival can feel the hard press of the other man’s chest against his shoulder when Tina slides her damp fingers between Newt’s lips, making him groan. Percival glances over to witness Newt watching Tina through dark eyes, his focused, almost predatory gaze moving between her mouth, her breasts, and her damp core before returning to her face.

“You’ve been so patient,” she tells Newt against Percival’s lips and pulls her fingers from his mouth to run them through his coppery hair, marking him with her scent. She slides her hand over his stomach to wrap her fingers around him, reaching out to circle Percival at the same time, and grins at their overlapping moans as she settles into a tandem rhythm.

Tina sighs in approval when Newt kisses her jaw, ringing the lobe of her ear with his teeth before laving it with his tongue. “That’s good,” she murmurs and turns her head to kiss him deeply, allowing Percival access to her neck, which he licks and bites.

“If I asked you two to kiss, I wonder if you would,” she muses suddenly. Percival freezes as inexplicable, black lust spreads throughout his abdomen. Newt breaks away from Tina’s kiss-swollen mouth to smile at her, nuzzling her cheek before turning to him.

“We haven’t set any ground rules yet, darling,” he reminds her while looking at Percival searchingly. “We should make sure Mr. Graves is on an even footing with us before we throw too much at him, don’t you agree?” Newt kisses her forehead, his breath hitching when she strokes them faster, harder, as molten heat pools in Percival's belly. “You know I have no problem snogging a gentleman, but Mr. Graves may feel otherwise.”

_I’d let him fuck me if you asked_  Percival thinks, a little incoherently as he begins to rock his hips against her fist. _Just please call me Mr. Graves again!_

Tina smirks as if she’s plucked the thought from his head, leaning in to kiss his desperate mouth before turning in his arms. “I need one of you inside me,” she tells them, meeting Percival’s eyes. “You used your mouth and made me come, Mr. Graves. Let me return the favor.” She smirks when she goes to her hands and knees and Percival shakily scrambles around her, folding his legs beneath him so his cock juts toward her proudly. Tina makes a show of licking her lips when she meets his eyes, telling Newt over her shoulder, “You’ve waited so long, please don’t feel like you have to be too gentle.”

Newt growls in agreement, framing her hips with his hands as Tina _inhales_ Percival’s cock, moaning when he unabashedly cradles her skull to slant her mouth around him. He knows when Newt slides home because the shock of contact transfers from his cock to Percival’s, prompting groans in triplicate as Newt sets a hard pace, pleasuring all three of them through sharp, tightly-angled thrusts.

Tina groans and braces herself against his hip when Percival gathers her hair. He rotates his wrist a few degrees to wrap her heavy tresses around his fist, gently tugging it against her scalp, and gasps when her resulting moans vibrate along his length. Behind her, Newt changes pace without warning, switching to long, languid thrusts that rock them together while cupping her breasts. Tina slides her hand from Percival’s hip to the mattress when he responds in kind, thrusting shallowly into her mouth as her cheeks flush with hectic color.

She wraps her fingers around the base of his cock before sucking him _deep_ , collapsing her cheeks until he groans her name. He feels her lips quirk into a smile at that, and he drags his eyes languidly over her smooth back and the sensual flare of her hips, past where Newt smoothly slides into her and up the other man’s freckled torso to his face. He’s watching Percival steadily, blue-green eyes heavy-lidded, lips thinned over his teeth as Percival recalls her heated words of earlier: _If I asked you two to kiss..._

He doesn’t allow himself to question the impulse as he circles one scarred and straining forearm, which transfers to her back to support them both as Newt leans into him. Tina releases him with a wet sound to breathe encouragements as they kiss but Percival hardly notices, lost in the feel of Newt’s mouth, the rasp of their stubble and the tension of his muscles as Newt fucks her.

Tina moans their names in a heated mantra as Percival sweeps his tongue over Newt’s bottom lip before looking down as one to watch her shudder, blood warming her face when she comes. Newt hisses and snaps them together, and she gasps his name while parting her lips, sucking Percival deep enough to feel the back of her throat as Newt growls, ratcheting up their intensity until he shudders and groans both their names, sagging into her before going still.

The sight and feel of their shared bliss are nearly enough to send Percival over the edge, and he blissfully hovers on the edge as Tina takes a moment to regroup. She frees him long enough to murmur, “Come for us, Mr. Graves,” before contrasting the bob of her head with the stroke of her hand, her eyes finding and holding his when he fists her hair and groans, pleasure coursing through him in hot spurts she swallows around satisfied sounds.

He closes his eyes as he regroups, distantly aware that he’s putting the bulk of his weight on her slender shoulders and, for the nonce, unable to find the energy to care. _I’ll make it up to you later,_ he thinks absently, until he feels her shift warningly beneath him. Percival cracks an eye to find that she and Newt have separated. Newt cleans between her legs before sliding a strong arm around Percival’s chest to support him as Tina rolls onto her back, stretching her limbs.

_“Wow,”_ she breathes, sounding both wrecked and satisfied, and Newt chuckles.

“‘Wow’, indeed,” he agrees, turning his head to inspect Percival through hazy eyes. “ You all right?”

Percival nods while shakily crawling to her side, collapsing without fanfare. Newt flicks his fingers to clean and refresh them all before slotting into her opposite side, where she mumbles her thanks and meets his eyes, gently running her fingers through his hair. It’s an intensely personal, private gesture, and Percival thinks that he should feel as though he is intruding — and yet when she kisses Newt before turning to him, all he feels is included and welcomed. She strokes his cheek while pulling away, laying flat on her back between them with a broad smile. Percival hides his face in her neck when she takes both their hands.

“You know...Newt raised a good point,” Tina says eventually, squeezing his fingers. Both men lift their heads to look at her, and she divides a smile between them. “If this is going to happen again, or become a regular thing, we have to make sure we’re all on the same page.” She kisses them in turn before meeting Percival’s eyes. “I... _we_ don’t want to see anyone get hurt because of a misunderstanding or jealousy.”

Newt nods, jaw flexing when he swallows before turning to Percival. “I agree that it’s a good idea to set some ground rules,” he says in a low voice. “Tina and I talked about this before we approached you, Percival, and though we were a _‘we’_ before you came along, we don’t want you to feel excluded in any way. If you wish to continue this...this _relationship_ , then as long as you are here with us, in this bed or in this apartment, you are a part of that ‘we’ unless and until you want it to be otherwise.”

Tina kisses his cheek when he slides an arm around her to touch Percival’s hand. “We place no burden or restraint upon you,” Newt goes on, “so please don’t think so. The only thing we ask for is open communication: if you wish to detach from us in a sexual or emotional capacity, or if you meet someone else, please just tell us. If there is something you wish to do or wish _not_ to do, let one or the other of us know. If you ever feel pressured, know that we don’t _intend_ that — we only want to make you happy.”

“You and Newt don’t ever have to touch if you don’t want to,” Tina pipes up and bites her lip nervously before continuing. “I’m sorry about the comment I made; it was done in the heat of the moment, and I wasn’t really thinking.” She covers Newt’s hand with her own, and Percival lays his free hand atop her’s, making her smile radiantly. “For what it’s worth, it was very _sexy_ to watch, honestly, but I — _we_ — won’t ask you to do it again if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Percival accepts this with a nod, digesting everything they’ve said. A minute passes in silence, then two. Newt kisses Tina’s cheek, but they’re both watching him closely, awaiting his reaction. He lets them twist in the wind for another minute before clearing his throat, smirking when they both freeze.

“Do I get a say in any of this?” he asks, gesturing between them, and is heartened when Newt and Tina both nod, a little frantically. “Good. Then I think I have a few things I want to add.”

He sits up, squaring his shoulders and infusing as much ‘I’m-Head-Auror-at-MACUSA-so-don’t-fuck-with-me’ in his voice as he can muster. “You two have set your rules, but I’ve got a few of my own.” Newt and Tina exchange a nervous glance before following suit, Newt straightening first to open his arms and allow her to slot against his chest, compressing his lips nervously. Percival waits until they’re settled before going on, carefully feeling along his words.

“Every rule you have for me applies to you two as well. If you guys want _me_ out, let me know. I’m not going to expect anything from either of you that I’m not willing to do myself, so let’s be clear on that. Also, I’ll tell you if something isn’t working, or if I want more or less.” He clears his throat and hesitates, making a point to look them both in the face. “As for Newt and I, well…” Newt looks nervous when Percival meets his eyes levelly. “I kissed you, and you didn’t push me away.” A hesitant nod, then: “Why?”

“I have never been ashamed of my sexual proclivities, as unusual as they may be,” Newt says immediately, and Percival knows he’s being truthful because he doesn’t look away. “I welcomed your kiss because I’m confident that you would not do _anything_ you didn’t expressly wish to do.” He shrugs and Percival watches the play of muscles beneath his fascinating skin. “If I am wrong, I’m happy to be corrected.”

“You’re not wrong,” Percival admits. “I just...I’ve never kissed a man before — never really wanted to. So forgive me if I’m a little…” He frowns at his own inadequate words before going on. “The other issue we need to address, I think, is my age.” Newt and Tina frown as one, and he snorts in disbelief. “Oh, come on — I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m certainly not _younger_ than you both. I’m not always gonna be able to keep up.” She and Newt nod in thoughtful agreement. “Is it gonna be a problem if there’s a time I turn you down because I just _can’t_ do it?”

Tina nibbles her lip before turning to Newt with a raised eyebrow. Newt smiles slightly and shrugs with an expansive gesture that perfectly conveys _it’s up to you, dear_ without saying a word. Percival allows a small smile to touch his lips, confident in the knowledge that soon their unspoken language of two will expand to _three_. “In that case,” she asks, “would it be a problem with _you_ if Newt and I were together. Would it make you feel left out?”

“Do I get to watch?” he counters, and all three of them blink in surprise when the last syllable devolves into a growl.

“Oh, abso _lute_ ly,” Tina breathes, watching him with glimmering eyes.

“In fact, we’d welcome it,” Newt adds, color riding high on his cheeks.

Percival recalls his comment about sexual proclivities and considers asking for details, but decides to let it ride for another day. It’s late and he’s suddenly _exhausted_ , the exertions of the past two nights and the weight of his whiplash emotions (and shocking revelations) dragging him down. He nods before laying on his back, opening his arms to allow Tina into them as Newt curls around her from behind, peppering her shoulder with kisses.

“I have one more request,” Percival declares after they’ve tugged the covers over them and settled down. Newt and Tina make identical curious sounds, and he doesn’t bother trying to hide his smile. “Whatever happens, we _never_ go to bed angry at each other, and we _never_ sleep apart when we three are in this apartment.”

“That’s _two_ requests,” Newt points out sleepily.

“Who cares?” Tina mumbles with a yawn and kisses Percival’s neck. “He’s right on both counts, so let’s just agree to them and get some sleep. I have work in the morning, or did you forget?”

“Right. Sorry, love,” Newt whispers and kisses her cheek before reaching to squeeze Percival’s hand as he closes his eyes. “Goodnight, Tina. Mr. Graves.”

“Goodnight, Newt,” they say in unison, and there are no more words between them that night.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say howdy or prompt me on Tumblr [@katiehavok](http://katiehavok.tumblr.com/), I promise I'm quite friendly! I'm accepting prompts involving the NewTina, NewQueenie and GoldGramander ships.


End file.
